


The Evening Report

by Ecara



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecara/pseuds/Ecara
Summary: A short piece where Alucard reports to Integra about his most recent mission.





	The Evening Report

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I've lurked on these sites for years, but thought I would give fanfiction a go myself.  
> Shout out to everyone who makes the incredible stories that are intricate and a mile long. I had a hard time pumping out this short drabble!  
> Any and all feedback welcome!

“Alucard.” 

Noticing that he had been discovered, he acknowledged her. “Yes, Integra?”

Focusing on the paperwork in front of her, Integra did not look up to meet his gaze. “I've had enough of you hiding yourself in the shadows for the evening. Why have you not announced yourself?” 

With his characteristic grin, Alucard began to laugh. “What makes you think I've been here for more than a moment?”

“Enough games, Count. I sensed you a half an hour ago. I half expected you to leap out any second now to test my reaction time.” 

“Very good, Integra. Your abilities are getting stronger, but nothing less than I would expect from a No Life Queen herself.” 

With that, Integra finally locked her blood red eyes onto his with a sly smirk playing at her lips. “I've had an excellent teacher. Now, mission report, vampire.”

“All targets in Leeds were silenced. The mission was uneventful.” _But perhaps you can help me salvage a memory from this evening, Countess._

“Very well. We can go through a thorough debriefing tomorrow evening. It's getting close to sunrise, but I still have quite a bit of documentation to catch up with before my round table meeting. You are dismissed.” 

In an instant, Integra felt Alucard's presence immediately behind her. 

_Ah, not a singular muscle movement. Impressive._

Before he finished his thought, Alucard phased through the office chair to wrap his arms around Integra and pull her through his shadows. Integra felt the gentle caress of her bedding against her legs. Alucard had phased them into her chambers and was holding her flush against him next to her bed. 

_My turn, Count._

Before Alucard could react, Integra drew them both into the shadows, materializing feet away with Alucard hitting the bed. Integra sat gracefully astride his lap, with her hand wrapped around his throat. 

“I seem to have caught you off guard, Count.” 

With a massive Cheshire grin, Alucard slowly slid his hands up Integra's thighs. “You are the most stunning creature I've ever known.”

Integra released her hand and lowered her face to his, placing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. “I suppose my paperwork will still be on my desk tomorrow.” _Let's make a memory, Count._ Integra bared her fangs and nipped at his lip, drawing a drop of blood. 

_Eternity will never be long enough with you, Countess. ___


End file.
